


Rapture

by aeropudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeropudding/pseuds/aeropudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you like that?” Capturing the Kageyama’s bottom lip between his teeth, he tugs slightly before speaking again. “Being called such a dirty name?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

Kunimi traced soft circles along the inside of Kageyama's thighs, then kisses his hips with a slow drag of his lips. "Are you okay with this?"  
  
Kageyama doesn't really understand why he would even bother to ask, given Kunimi was already between his legs and mouth mere centimeters from his cock.  
  
Not trusting himself to speak, Kageyama quickly nodded his approval and felt his face burn when Kunimi chuckled at his eagerness.  
  
He hisses slightly when Kunimi grips the base of his dick, but it's replaced with a moan as the other gives a tentative lick to the dripping head.  
  
Kunimi's tongue licked up the length of Kageyama's dick and lapped up all the increasing beads of precome. After a second of hesitation, he encompassed the head in his mouth.  
  
Small, teasing sucks appeased Kageyama as Kunimi took more of him into his mouth. He hummed as he felt the the others cock entirely, not too large but Kunimi knows his limits after several of their so called meetings.  
  
Above him, Kageyama's head was thrown back so his face was out of view, but judging by the moans and gasps of breath, he was enjoying this. Kunimi grabs at the setter's hands and guides them to his hair, silent permission to pull to his heart's content.  
  
The first tug is hesitant, gentle, like he's testing the waters all over again. Just for that, Kunimi moans theatrically loud with Kageyama's cock still in his mouth. The response is instant, Kageyama gripping Kunimi's hair painfully and the next moan is authentic, ringing with pleasure.  
  
Kageyama's hips bucked up in Kunimi's hot mouth subconsciously, and if Kunimi was less experienced with his lover, Kageyama's cock would have hit the back of his throat and he would have choked. Instead, Kunimi moves along with the other's hips. He hums around the length and pays special attention to the veins and slit with his tongue.  
  
Broken moans from above him inspire him to reach behind Kageyama's waist and grabs at the plush ass that greets his fingers there. There's a gasp and yet again Kageyama thrusts forward without thinking.  
  
Kunimi pulls off to more easily breathe and looks up to make eye contact with the setter. Half-lidded eyes and a flushed face greet him as Kageyama eyebrows furrow together in confusion.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Kageyama manages to mumble out as he shifts his hands in Kunimi's hair.  
  
"I forgot to ask this earlier,” Kunimi pants as he sits up to stare down his lover. Open mouth kisses are littered across Kageyama's collarbone, shoulders, and back up to his throat. "How far did you want to go tonight?"  
  
Kunimi pauses to let Kageyama's brain clear up and answer him, which he would have found annoying if it wasn't a blatant compliment of his own work.  
  
Watching Kageyama slowly come back to his senses was also amusing, he got to watch emotions flash on his face as he processed everything.  
  
"I-, uh-, would-" Kunimi's glances down at Kageyama's throat to watch his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed down the indecision of his question. With renewed fever he restarts his sentence. "I want you to fuck me."  
  
"So direct tonight," Kunimi presses his body flush against each other, fighting a groan as their erections brush. Capturing Kageyama's earlobe in his teeth he tugs lightly. "You're such a slut sometimes."  
  
The sudden moan from his lover surprises him, and he pulls back quickly to gauge the reaction.  
  
Kageyama's face is redder than he's ever seen it before, and there's a small line of drool from his mouth. Almost as if Kageyama had just realized what he had done, he began stuttering and fumbled around the words on the tip of his tongue.

Slowly piecing Kageyama's reaction together, Kunimi drags his hand up from the other's ass to rub small circles against the dip towards Kageyama's sex. The little gasps he gets as a response spur him to speak again, low and tentative. Kunimi leans forward, only a breath away from the swollen lips of his lover when he tries again.

“Did you like that?” Capturing the Kageyama’s bottom lip between his teeth, he tugs slightly before speaking again. “Being called such a dirty name?”

Kageyama right out whines at the implication of enjoying dirty talking, and Kunimi debates between asking in a serious manner if he would be okay with this or continuing the act in the same manner of speaking.

Despite the chances of killing the mood, Kunimi decides that a forward approach for consent is the best choice in the situation. As much as he is enjoying this newfound kink of Kageyama's, he doesn't want to unintentionally exploit it or make Kageyama uncomfortable.

Leaning back to give Kageyama space to think about his next question, Kunimi tries his best not to stumble over his words. “Would you be okay if I called you things like that?”

Eyes half lidded and licking his lips, Kageyama pants lightly. “That'd be more than okay.” Suddenly he's grinding up against Kunimi's erection and the unexpected movement catches him off guard, a moan falling out of his mouth.

With now confirmed consent, Kunimi chases after Kageyama's lips. His hands sliding the remaining centimeters down to tease at his lover's cock have Kageyama breaking the kiss prematurely and he nuzzles into Kunimi's neck gasping for breath.

“I'd never have thought you'd have this sort of kink, but I guess that just makes you that much more depraved,” Kunimi murmurs as he nips down Kageyama's neck. “You said you wanted me to fuck you? I imagine a slut like you has fantasized this plenty of times, tell me exactly how you want it.”

The moan that leaves Kageyama's body reverberates between them both, and the setter repositions his own head so that he's glancing at their brushing cocks.

“I want- I want you to fuck me with your fingers,” his voice barely wavers over the words as he continues. “Make me come just with your hands.”

“God, you're filthy,” Kunimi bites at the junction between Kageyama's shoulder and throat, Kageyama's keens up with a particularly loud moan. “You're dripping like a faucet right now. Do you think that you could cum just from me talking like this?”

Kageyama whimpers as he ruts against his lover's dick, surprising Kunimi at the lack of inhibitions in Kageyama's movements now.

“I'd like to try that sometime, I'm sure a slut like you could easily fall apart,” Kunimi slid his thumb across the slit of the setter's dick, smearing the precome that accumulated there with his leftover salvia. “Where'd you put the lube?”

Instead of answering, Kageyama leans backwards until his back hits the headboard and his hands reach behind him, grasping the bottle on the built in shelf. When he presses the bottle into Kunimi's hands he also presses the entire length of his body against him too, eliciting a gasp from his lover.

Kunimi attempts to stay focused despite his shivering as Kageyama trails open mouthed kisses along his throat, hands tangled and tugged lightly at his hair. Fumbling the cap of the bottle and almost dropping it entirely, he reasons that it's only fair that Kageyama plays his hair pulling kink against him in this situation.

He manages to squirt a liberal amount of lube on three of his fingers, and places the bottle beside him for when he has to use it again. “I know you're aching to cum soon, but do you think you can handle a little teasing first? Or do you think you'll spill the moment it starts getting good, so aroused that fantasy is becoming reality?”

“God, please, please, anything,” Kageyama begs in broken pants and Kunimi considers on avoiding the long teasing to see the setter fall apart on his fingers, if just to hear him beg like this. But he figures that the route he wanted to take would have just as much if not more begging, so he resolves to stick with that plan.

Kunimi rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube, and once he felt satisfied with the temperature of it, reached behind Kageyama. Whispering a quick heads up prior, he traces the rim of his hole with a slow tentative pressure.

At the slide of the first finger inside, Kageyama gives a groan and stills. Kunimi kissed up Kageyama's jawline helping him relax, “You okay?”

Kageyama nods weakly against Kunimi's shoulder and mumbles a simple ‘move’ as permission to continue.

Starting with a slow tempo, Kunimi works on just getting Kageyama used to a single finger. Sliding a second finger into the tight ring of muscle forced him to bring the tempo to a halt, but he continued working Kageyama open, and by the time Kunimi added a third finger he was pushing back against the fingers for more.

Kunimi felt he was being cruel by purposefully avoiding Kageyama's sweet spot, and in a silent apology grasped his cock, pumping along to the pace of his fingers.

Kageyama gave up on trying to keep his lips fixed at Kunimi's throat and at this point is focusing on just making contact with it, small licks and brushes of his lips in an attempt to stimulate some part of Kunimi.

Hips stuttering back on Kunimi's slow fingers to try to push them deeper, Kageyama tried to stress with his body how close he was and with renewed urgency mouthed at his lover's throat and tugged at his hair. “Please, Akira, please, god, I'm so close-”

“Tell me,” Kunimi cuts his begging off with a gentle, quick press at his prostate.  “Tell me how bad you want to cum right now, Tobio.”

Kageyama’s voice is hoarse but the raw gasp has just as much affect on Kunimi. “So bad, Akira, god, please, please let me cum!”

At that final request Kunimi quickens the pace, hitting Kageyama's sweet spot with every stroke. Within the minute, Kageyama arches his back with a shrill cry, pressing back on Kunimi's fingers through his orgasm. Thighs shaking as cum paints both of their chests, Kageyama's cry turns into long moans and he's now pulling Kunimi's hair  almost painfully. Watching Kageyama fall apart through his orgasm and the tug of his hair trigger Kunimi's orgasm as well. Somewhere during his release he faintly can tell he's whimpering in almost an embarrassing manner.

Kageyama slumps over onto Kunimi's shoulder after he's finished, exhaustion setting in immediately. Quickly afterwards, Kunimi comes down from his orgasm as well, chest heaving for air and the gentle sensation of his lover's fingers carded through his hair.

Carefully wiping his hands on the sheets around them, Kunimi brings his hands to massage Kageyama's hips and their lips meet each other with lazy affection.

“That was great,” Kageyama manages to mumble out between kisses.

“Amazing, yeah,” Kunimi tucked his head down to cover a yawn and smacked his lips together. With a satisfied hum he leans against Kageyama's chest and the setter leans against the headboard in tandem. “Amazingly draining. Tobio, grab the tissues and clean this up.”

Grunting in response Kageyama reached above and behind himself on the shelf where there were tissues and he grabbed a fistful. With cognizant soft movements, he carefully cleaned the two of them up and tossed them into the trash bin that had been moved beside the bed for this specific reason.

Kunimi let him fully relax against Kageyama's chest and he sunk down to the pillows, where they were both horizontal now. Kageyama pressed a kiss to Kunimi's forehead and whispered a goodnight and the two drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever writing smut so I apologize if its lackluster or if I got anything wrong


End file.
